Chaotic Mayhem
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Persephone Brimstone has some skeletons in her closet, one their names are Ranma Saotome. Agents of Mayhem/ Pirate Ranma cross


**Chapter One**

It was a nice day and as the ark was cloaking, a huge pirate ship appeared. People were looking up and saw it, it was sleek, powerful and swift. In the captain's chambers, a young man was looking out a panoramic window. There was a knock on the door, "come." He said a woman had come in.

"Sir, we are over Seoul." She said as she looked at her captain. He was dressed in all white, cargo pants and great coat, he also had on black boots and wrap, He was chewing on a piece of grass. He had black hair, blue slitted eyes, nice tan, a white dragon wrapped around his body and was buffed.

"Okay, let's…" just then one of the pirates came into his quarters.

"SIR! LEGION IS ATTACKING!" He said the First mate looked at him. He flicked his pigtail over his shoulder.

"I think it's time to introduce myself." He said as he grabbed his swords, then he headed to the deck. "If I need you, I'll call."

"SIR!" They said and he jumped off. He was headed to where LEGION was and started to attack. Troopers were being disarmed, beheaded and outright killed. Just then he started to feel energy enter him and his eyes started to glow. Then he took one of his swords, placed it in his mouth and pulled out the other six. He started to spin like a top and became a tornado. Their leader just stared in mute shock, a whole army of men, brutalized. He dropped the swords, took the one in his mouth out and sheathed them all.

"Surrender Babylon or join your crew in the forever sleep!" He said.

"I think not!" Dr Babylon said and attacked, the pirate blocked the attacks and came in with a move people would be talking about for years and warning to their children to be good. He slowly pulled out his sword, ran his palm across the blade and just moved.

" _TIGER'S CLAWS AND DRAGON'S FANGS_!" He said, Babylon was sliced all over then he sheathed his sword back up. "It's a miracle you survived Babylon. But then again, I'll give you a week to live." Then he shooed him away as if he was a fly. Just then, three people appeared out of nowhere and saw the aftermath. One was a pretty boy looking like he's on a SWAT team.

"Whoa, this was a massacre here." He said, the next one was a big guy that was in the Navy, he had an eyepatch over his right eye and was built like a huge fireplug.

"Looks like a scene from one of your horror movies?" He asked, their pardner was a young woman, in a bodysuit, gloves, boots and a head rag.

"Come on, we got to find out what happened here!" She said just then they came upon the pirate and the woman just looked at him in shock. "Ranma."

"Hello, Marina." He said, the others just looked at him. He knows their pardner?

"This is the Boss's ex-fiance." She said, just then more pirates came flying down. They landed behind him.

"The who what now?" Said the first guy.

"Rod Stone," the pirate said. He walked up to the man and punched him right across the jaw. Knocking him down.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He said.

"Butt Pirates!" Marina and the other guy started to laugh. "Anyway," he brushed himself off. "How is dear Persephone?"

"Missing you, Saotome." Said Marina, as he took off his swords and handed them to one of his crew.

"Really, let me let you in on a little secret. The reason why she wants Babylon dead is not why you think." They looked at him curiously. "I see I got your attention, goes full circle, she cheated on me with Babylon." Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped, "she wants him dead so I wouldn't find out. Don't tell me she thinks I left her a 'Dear Jane' letter because we couldn't get along?" He turned around and started to walk away.

"WAIT!" Said Marina, Saotome stopped. "At least talk to her." He looked over his shoulder at them.

"You first," he said. With that, he and his crew took off for their ship.

"You get all that Friday?" Asked the big guy, he heard a gulp.

[ **Roger that Hardtack,** ] said an English voice. [ **Persephone did as well. Better come back up.** ] So they do.

* * *

( _Mayhem's Arc: Persephone's office_ )

Rod, Marina, and Hardtack had walked into the office waiting for them was Persephone Brimstone, she was a very beautiful woman with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a black, sleeveless gown, heels and opera length gloves. Friday was standing behind her, was a cute blonde haired, brown eyed woman in a black pantsuit, purple shirt, and black clogs, she was holding a tablet with the 'Union Jack' on the back of it. The agents sat down in front of her and waited for her to speak.

Persephone just sighed and lowered her head. "I didn't even know he was here." She said.

"Bullshit!" Said Marina, "The Shen Long Is Kinda Hard To Miss!" She pointed behind them and they looked out the window and saw the huge pirate ship. It was bigger than the last time she saw it.

"What I don't get is you and D-Babs?" Said Stone.

"It was a one time fling," she said.

"One Time?" Said Marina.

"The way he makes it sound, you burned him." Said Hardtack.

"Why would you believe him?" She said, "Ranma Saotome is a…" Just then, something had just come into the Ark's system. It was a message from Saotome.

[To all agents of Mayhem, you think your boss could do no wrong and what you are doing is for the greater good by taking out LEGION and Dr Babylon? Watch this and then ask yourself that question again.] He said and showed a video of Persephone meeting with Babylon. Persephone was in shock, that was the night when Ranma was supposed to have been on a mission.

All of the agents just looked at her and she was embarrassed at what they were seeing.

"I don't know how Babylon got you in that position or positions, but for now on, if you want him dead be straight with us, all of us or you can kill him and stop LEGION yourself!" Said Hardtack as her got up and left. Marina got up.

"Tack wait up!" She said, Stone just sighed.

"And I thought I was the asshole." He muttered and left. Persephone just sighed.

"I got somethings to take care of ma'am." Said Friday with that she left. Leaving the woman to think about what she did.

TBC


End file.
